Stories of Randomness
Stories of Randomness is the fourth episode of Show. It was published August 15, 2012. Synopsis Rack Goes Bad Tired of being treated unfairly for doing good deeds, Rack decides to go "bad". What Does She Do, Anyway? The viewers get a glimpse of what US does in a day. The Squirrel At the park, NH tries to catch a squirrel. Plot Rack Goes Bad The first segment begins with Rack in jail in a black and white setting. He then tells the story on what happened: He had woken up the day before, happy as ever, with NH wondering how he can be so happy with all the misfortunes that happen to him. Rack nonetheless goes outside, and it's misfortune after misfortune, even being beat up at one point. When he returns home, he decides being nice has caused him nothing but pain, and decides to go "bad". He then decides to get revenge on those that mistreated him, and succeeds, but goes too far when he insults US, and thus got imprisoned. Rack still claims "it was worth it." What Does She Do, Anyway? In the second segment, Rack and NH wonder what US actually does in a day. US is sleeping, with her alarm clock and her deputy mayor being of no use. Later, she's finally awake, ready to have breakfast at Wendy's. There, she meets the drive-thru worker (who is clearly going through puberty), and orders her food, notably a "skinless" potato. The worker is confused at first, but his boss informs him she is the mayor and could close them down at any time, and so he complies and gives her the desired meal. Later, at noon, US learns she must give a speech with a new library set to be opened later in the day. However, she knows little about them and lost the speech Deputy Mayor gave her, and she decides she'll improvise what she says. When the time comes, the clearly impatient citizens are waiting. US has trouble remembering the city's name and pronouncing "library", and once she's done with her embarrassing speech, asks for the scissors to cut the ribbon. It turns out her, Deputy Mayor and her aide had neglected to get the scissors, so US uses cuticle scissors, which of course takes nearly an hour to cut it all, making the citizens even more displeased. After taking her nap, she decides to go outside and stretch, with Rack feeding the ducks. After a rather unique conversation with Rack, US walks away, having "mayoral things to avoid doing." NH appears, and the two conclude "she doesn't do anything, anyway." The Squirrel NH and Rack are taking a walk in the park. An unamused NH spots a squirrel, and immediately wants to eat it. Rack then allows him to be off his leash, thinking he is going to play with the rodent. A series of gags ensue of NH trying to catch the squirrel, but to no avail. Finally, NH tries to use a slingshot to get over the squirrel's tree, but overshoots, falling down coincidentally next to Rack, who had just gotten out of the store shopping. NH tries to go back to the squirrel, but Rack prevents him from doing so, carrying him away, much to NH's reluctance. The squirrel then waves "goodbye" to the viewers. Character Appearances Rack Goes Bad *Rack *NH *US *Citizens What Does She Do, Anyway? *US *Rack *NH *Deputy Mayor (debut) *Drive-Thru Person (debut) *Manager at Wendy's *Citizens *The Mayor's Aid The Squirrel *NH *Rack *Squirrel *Citizens Transcript To view the transcript, click here. Trivia Credits Rack Goes Bad Starring *Rackliffelikespurple as Rack *New Heathera as NH *Utter solitude as US *People as People Writing *Written by: Rackliffelikespurple Thanks To New Heathera and Utter solitude for being the inspirations to their corresponding characters. What Does She Do, Anyway? Starring *Utter solitude as Mayor US Featuring (In order of appearance) *Rackliffelikespurple as Rack *New Heathera as NH *The Deputy Mayor *Drive-Thru Guy *The Manager *Random Guy *Random Woman *The Mayor's Aid Writing *SOR idea by: Rackliffelikespurple *Written by: Utter solitude *Additional Material/Help: Rackliffelikespurple & New Heathera Thanks First and foremost, to Rack, for conceiving Show in the first place, NH for his valuable input, and a certain user for inspiring a gag. ;) My Thoughts I think it is a bit short, even for a segment episode, but meh. Please to give me all yer feedbacks! XD The Squirrel Starring *Rackliffelikespurple as Rack *New Heathera as NH *Squirrel as Squirrel *People as People Writing *Story by: New Heathera *Written by: Rackliffelikespurple *Additional Material: New Heathera Thanks To New Heathera for being the inspiration to the corresponding character. Special Thanks To New Heathera and Utter solitude for helping with the episode. Other Well, that's it. This is probably my favorite episode so far. I can't wait for next season's SOR! Hope you enjoyed it! Category:Episodes